The Great Darkiplier
by Jailin0204
Summary: inspired by the Movie/book "The great Gastby
1. chapter 1

It was the 19th in April of 1922 in New York I was preparing for the biggest party I have even thrown with thousands of people attending it man and women started to approach my large and golden doors zipping their cars through my drive way. My Butler come to tell me my "guests" are arriving so I quickly get ready for my main appearance wear A suit of red and black with my hair nicely parted to the side I could hear screams and yelling from my guests excitement along with music blasting through the whole place I exit my room to the main entrance room where people are drinking till they drop. People turn their heads to my direction quieting down to let me speak "I hope you all are enjoying the party everyone make yourselves at home and drink as much as you want" throwing my drink up even if the sight of liquor was not my cup of tea everyone cheered and continued to party. I begin to walk down the steps as people start thanking me and talking to me until my eyes caught on the most beautiful and enchanting women I ever seen she had the most prettiest of brown eyes and she had on a very fluffy red dress with the longest dark brown hair I just had to meet her racing past people in front of me I finally made it to her as she turned my direction she gave me the most sweetest and calmful smile anyone has ever given me she begins to speak "hello Mr dark what I wonderful party you have here?" I reply back to the women before me "thank you Mrs.. " I stopped not knowing her name "Jailin that is my name" even her name sent butterfly's in my stomach I just…. Loved everything about her we began talking to one another till a man came taking his arm over hers "oh I see you have met my wife…" The man replied to dark "yes…. I have" my heart sunk into darkness and for a moment I began to stay quiet "Dark are you alright?" Jailins husband spoke "yes… Yes I am" the man told dark he and his wife had to leave early and they went on their way. Dark ran up the stairs to his bedroom where he could see jailin and her husband drive off into the dark moonless night. Dark says to himself.

"That was the night I fell in love with this women to find out she had already been taken by other man but I still loved you my dearest Jailin… "


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day and my place was a mess there was workers everywhere along with confetti and others thing you would see at a party. I left them to do there thing while i looked to my neighbors house. He seemed to be looking at the young folk walking around passing his way he seemed young like them but chooses to stay at home. He turns his head just noticing that i have been looking at him he smiled at me with a gentle wave with his green dyed hair shinning in the sunlight with his bright blue eyes. I waved back with a small smile i called upon one of my workers and asked him "who is that young man?" my worker looked at me and replied "he just came here from ireland sir he just brought the house yesterday..". I nod with understanding and he continues to work i observe for a while until my butler comes to tell me that one of my "business" men is on the phone so i go to get it. Five days later as one of my parties are coming up again i asked my butler to personally deliver an invitation to my neighbor while getting things ready for the next party i stay in my workroom answering phones calls stating business while glancing at my window the sunlight seeped through my work room which was the only light coming from the room I kept my eyes on my window until i was interrupted by the ringing of my telephone sometimes hearing those rings get very annoying.

~The night of the party~

It's the night of the party and the place is filled up and down with women and men drinking and laughing making fools of themselves i watch the crowds of people to see if my neighbor attend or not to my surprise he did. I quickly

Walked down the most crowded stairs of people finally approaching him as i just got behind him he turn slightly drunk from drinking "are you Dark?" he says looks making eye contact with me i nod and reply "yes it is old sport and mind i ask what your name is?" he looks down a bit as if he's trying to remember his own name and he continues "my name is Seán..Seán William McLoughlin but everyone calls me Jack..i have heard a lot rumors about you..people say you are the richest man in New York.." i look at him for a moment then do a quick smirk "you don't say old sport..". We talk for a couple minutes until one of my butlers tell me someone is on the phone which shortened our conversation but i did tell him to meet me for lunch he told me that he is the cousin of my dear Jailin i will do anything and i mean ANYTHING to see her again and he might be the one to help me get closer to her..

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
